


Unaltered

by earlgreytea68



Category: Shenanigans (Original Universe)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68
Summary: Nicholas looks at him, and then lifts his eyebrows. “What’s the fake mustache for?”“Our exciting sex life,” Elliot says.“Oh,” Nicholas says. “Can’t wait.”





	Unaltered

**Author's Note:**

> This is the version where Elliot and Nicholas got together in college and have been together ever since. 
> 
> Which means it's only ten pages long because there's no story to tell, they're happy and banter, the end, lol

Nicholas arrives at Blake’s weekly-monthly party and pauses to greet Blake’s parents and drop off Nicholas’s latest craft beer discovery because Blake’s dad has a craft beer thing and Nicholas doesn’t meet a lot of people who also have a craft beer thing and Elliot laughs at him for the fact that sometimes Black’s dad pops into Nicholas’s Facebook and leaves random comments about craft beer on unrelated photographs of, like, Ian Purrtis, because of their craft beer friendship.

The party isn’t quite in full swing, because Blake and Elliot are still off to the side of the pool setting something up. They are both wearing some kind of dreadful costume, all red-and-black satin with capes. Nicholas isn’t privy to Blake and Elliot’s party performance art plans. Elliot guards them jealously; he enjoys the surprise too much.

“What are they supposed to be?” Nicholas asks Kate, who is standing at the drinks table, frowning at the selection.

Nicholas gets why she’s frowning, because there _is_ no alcohol.

“Huh,” says Nicholas.

Kate says, “They’re magicians. They made the alcohol disappear. Get it?”

“This is going to be a successful party,” Nicholas remarks.

“It’s coming back,” Elliot assures him, darting in to give him a kiss of greeting, which Nicholas automatically tips his head for, still looking at the empty punch bowl. “How was your day?” Elliot asks.

“Good.” Nicholas looks at him, and then lifts his eyebrows. “What’s the fake mustache for?”

“Our exciting sex life,” Elliot says.

“Oh,” Nicholas says. “Can’t wait.”

Elliot grins and twirls his fake mustache and says, “I’m a magician.”

“Do magicians have mustaches?”

“I think so. Don’t they?”

“They don’t have mustaches,” Kate says.

“Well, some magicians do,” says Hazel, coming up to them. “Magicians that have mustaches have mustaches. Where are the drinks?”

“What are we discussing?” asks Jonah.

“Elliot’s fake mustache,” Kate says.

“I assumed that was just a weird sex thing,” Jonah replies.

“Great,” says Nicholas.

“Mostly,” says Elliot.

“Drinks?” Hazel repeats, holding up an empty cup.

“We disappeared them,” Elliot says. “We’re magicians. We’re going to make them reappear.”

“So you know where you disappeared them _to_?” Nicholas says.

“Mostly. Some of them burned up when we accidentally set the punch bowl on fire.”

“Okay,” says Nicholas. “New rule for the Party Performance Art: No fire.”

“It’s all going to be very exciting when Blake and I pull rabbits out of our hats.”

“Is that a euphemism for your penis?” asks Jonah innocently.

“No,” Elliot says. “Although we couldn’t find stuffed rabbits, so we _are_ using dildos.”

“Of course,” says Jonah.

Nicholas chuckles and kisses behind Elliot’s ear and says, “Go knock ‘em dead, David Copperfield.”

“The orphan from Dickens?” says Elliot.

“Go away now,” Nicholas tells him.

Elliot winks at him and dashes back over to Blake, his cape billowing dramatically.

“Well, he looks good in a cape,” Jonah comments. “You should keep that for the sex thing and get rid of the fake mustache.”

“Well, you know,” says Nicholas. “Trial and error. We stumble upon something sexy eventually.”

Jonah laughs.

Hazel says mournfully, “What the fuck are we supposed to do without drinks?”

“Hey!” Kate shouts across the swimming pool. “Penn and Teller! When is this show getting underway?”

“Magic can’t be rushed,” Blake shouts back.

Caroline slings an arm around Nicholas and Jonah identically and says, “ _Just_ the wonderful, attractive, magnificent men I was looking for.”

“Uh-oh,” says Nicholas.

Jonah says, “The alcohol hasn’t been served yet. All shenanigans have to be saved until after the alcohol.”

“Elliot set the alcohol on _fire_ ,” Caroline pouts.

“That’s an unfortunate shenanigan,” Nicholas says. “Punishment will be meted out accordingly.”

Caroline says, “I heard through the grapevine that Panoptican is actively looking for new talent to feature. That new talent should be me.”

“That new talent should absolutely be you,” Jonah says.

“What can we do?” Nicholas asks.

“Between the two of you, you know everyone in Boston. You have arts and politics covered. So who do you know at Panoptican?”

“I can figure it out,” Nicholas says.

“I feel like I worked with someone somewhere who had a show there,” Jonah says, frowning. “I have to think about it.”

“Whoever you uncover, your job is to find them and seduce them.”

“That’s generally Jonah’s job,” Nicholas says.

“Yes, I’ll cover that for Nicholas, he’s very bad at seduction,” Jonah says.

“I don’t care which of you seduces them. If you both have to seduce them because that’s how they roll, like, just go with it.”

“Wow,” Nicholas says, “so quick to sell your friends’ bodies.”

“For a little piece of Panoptican? Yes.”

“Have you filled in Elliot? He probably has ideas about exactly how to get you in there,” says Nicholas.

“He’s working on the ideas, and in the meantime I told him he has to carry all my photography equipment around for me so I can improve my portfolio so that after one and-or both of you are done shagging the Panoptican person, I can swoop in with my portfolio and wow them.”

“Is your swooping going to happen directly after the shagging?” Jonah asks. “Like, are you even going to wait for them to get out of bed? And does this mean we have to deliberately do a poor job with the shagging to make sure your portfolio looks better by comparison?”

“My portfolio is better than sex with Jonah,” Caroline says.

“Au contraire,” says Jonah, “you’ve never _had_ sex with Jonah.”

“Is there a way I can get out of this conversation?” says Nicholas. “Like, any way?”

“I have a way,” says Hazel. She has a drink.

Jonah says, “Where did you get the drink?”

“Special in with the magician,” Hazel says.

“I _sleep_ with the magician, it didn’t get me alcohol,” Nicholas protests.

Hazel shrugs and says, “More importantly.”

“More important than the fucking missing drinks?” says Caroline.

“I’m writing a podcast,” Hazel says. “Who wants to help?”

 


End file.
